


Семь истин Онежа

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Мини от G до PG-13 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: Подготовка к свадьбе.





	Семь истин Онежа

Онеж мечтал о свадьбе всю свою сознательную жизнь, и когда Тюргви сделал ему предложение, с самозабвенной радостью ударился в свадебные хлопоты. Они оба хорошо зарабатывали и много работали, поэтому очень скоро Онеж осознал, что нуждается в помощи. В срочном порядке с острова Святого Антуана были вызваны о-папы с обеих сторон. До первого похода в салон к организатору Онежу казалось, что он уже все знает о свадьбах. Но он ошибался. 

Концепция. Вот что его ошарашило. Ему и в голову не приходило, что требуется концепция. Однако выяснилось, что это основа основ. 

— И что же мне делать? — ошеломленно спросил он.

Мистер Сквидвиди — солидный бета лет сорока — серьезно посмотрел на посетителей: 

— Я дам вам семь истин, которые позволят найти себя. Первая истина: мысль материальна. Продумывайте свои желания. Обдумывайте их детальнее. 

Настроенные на это омеги ушли, чтобы встретиться через неделю и отчитаться о своих идеях. Но стоило им вернуться домой, как у них началось противостояние: о-папа Тюргви — Бриен — был уверен, что лучший способ придумать и, как следствие, продемонстрировать идею, это сделать нечто показательное. Мимин – о-папа Онежа — был солидарен со сватом, но в каких-то деталях они разошлись. Онеж не знал ничего и никаких идей не имел, а потому молча слушал их диалог.

Оговоренная неделя прошла, и омеги прибыли на встречу с организатором. Мистер Сквидвиди менторским жестом велел им присесть. Первым выступить решился Бриен. Он вышел в центр кабинета, скинул туфли, надел пуанты и каким-то образом буквально превратился в балерона. Всего три минуты, но это было выдающееся балетное шоу. 

Мистер Сквидвиди важно качнул головой, и следующим выступил папа Мимин с кукольным шоу. На фоне этих двоих Онеж ощущал себя убогим. Однако мистер Сквидвиди вальяжно кивнул ему, и Онеж, достав планшет, продемонстрировал мудборд. 

— Идеально, Онеж! Ваша доска ляжет в основу свадебного концепта. Вторая истина, которой я поделюсь с вами, звучит так: на первом месте ваша пара, а не бренды! Не гонитесь за модой! А теперь давайте подберем подрядчиков.

Когда мистер Сквидвиди удалился за каталогами, Мимин заявил:

— Мы должны выбрать декоратором Олафа Глинкстоуна. Его работы сейчас самые востребованные.

— Да, а флористикой будет заниматься Мэл Уилльямс. Он лучший флорист Консулата. 

Онеж только тяжело вздохнул и промолчал. Вскоре вернулся мистер Сквидвиди и понеслось: папочки доказывали, что им нужно самое лучшее и дорогое, мистер Сквидвиди кивал и подавал все новые и новые каталоги, делал какие-то пометки и все так же многозначительно молчал. Онежа полностью исключили из процесса. Сам он держал лишь маленький каталожик небольшой декораторской студии. 

— Мистер Онеж, — вновь обратился к нему мистер Сквидвиди, — а что думаете вы?

— Мне нравятся эти ребята. И я скинул фото каталога а-жениху. Он согласился, что они все хорошо устроят. 

Онеж протянул каталожик, и о-папочки всплеснули руками: 

— Они, это же какая-то забегаловка! 

Онеж робко посмотрел на мистера Сквидвиди, и тот сообщил:

— Отлично, свяжемся со студией Ориби и посмотрим, что они нам предложат. Они могут обеспечить декор, мебель и флористику. Третья истина: ищите вдохновение вокруг. Подумайте над локациями. И не забывайте, вдохновение рядом. Вот еще одна истина: смешивайте стили, не бойтесь! Помните о своих желаниях. 

Уже через пару дней омеги встречались с организатором на площадках, перечень которых тот сообщил Онежу с папами заранее, основываясь на их предложениях.

Первой площадкой был шикарный ресторан в центре Эдинбурга. На нем настоял Мимин и, судя по выражению лица Бриена, он был согласен со сватом. Онеж слушал их восторги и понимал: это место не его. Все здесь было слишком. 

— Нет! Мне не подходит. Давайте дальше. 

Папочки расстроились, но направились дальше. Они переходили от ресторана к ресторану, от одной договоренной площадке к следующей, и, когда оказались в последнем, роскошном ресторане, папочки решили, что именно сюда и стремился Онеж. Они тут же принялись отдавать администрации распоряжения, выдвигать требования к залу и меню, пояснять статус планируемого мероприятия.

— И пятая истина, — произнес вдруг мистер Сквидвиди, стоявший рядом с Онежом, — подрядчики — не обслуживающий персонал.

Папочки что-то хотели сказать ему в ответ, но Онеж перебил их:

— Нет! Я не этого хотел. Я просил что-то на природе, что-то домашнее, уютное. В лесу. Тюргви и его друзья — фанаты охоты, и он не захочет вот этого всего. Он захочет, чтобы свадьба была нашим днем, началом нашей семьи.

Папа Бриен насупился: 

— Зачем вы тогда устраиваете свадьбу? Вы могли бы просто получить разрешение из Совета и сходить поужинать, позвав нас и пару друзей. К чему все это?

Онеж вздохнул, закрыв глаза, и тихо заговорил о том, о чем знал только Тюргви и во что они оба глубоко верили:

— Древние эльфы всегда говорили, что парам нужен настоящий обряд. Этот обряд – свадебный день, он поможет маленькой семье в будущем преодолеть все неурядицы. Они получат свое благословение. У них появятся общие эмоции и воспоминания, общая история. 

Когда Онеж замолчал и открыл глаза, все взоры были обращены на него. 

— У меня есть вариант именно для вас…

Онеж все так же молча кивнул и все выдвинулись в путь. И предложенная локация оказалась идеальной. Пока папочки ходили и осматривали парк-отель в лесу где-то на границе с Британией, Онеж набрал номер Тюргви и протянул вперед руку с всплывшей голограммой своего альфы. 

— Идеально, малыш, я тебе доверяю! 

— Итак, шестая истина, — вмешался мистер Сквидвиди, — декор стоит ровно столько, сколько хотите вы, мы можем сделать все. 

— Пожалуй, нам нужно пересмотреть бюджет... — многозначительно выдал Бриен. 

— И последняя истина – уникальность не зависит от бюджета. 

Онеж завороженно смотрел на небольшое озеро. 

— Папочки, — тихо позвал он, — вы же не против? Вы не расстроены?

Мимин и Бриен обняли его с двух сторон и сказали: 

— Ну что ты, милый! Это ваш день, и только вам решать, каким ему быть. 

Эдвин Сквидвиди, на самом деле, очень гордился своей работой. 

Вечером Онеж пришел домой, ожидая разговора с будущим мужем. Ему не терпелось рассказать, что он видел и как все было. 

Тюргви оказался в гостиной в компании лучших друзей — альф Манфреде, Колине, Гансе и Рузвельте. 

— Тюргви, милый, я нашел идеальную площадку! Ребята? – Онеж вопросительно взглянул на друзей мужа. 

— У нас никаких тайн друг от друга, малыш, - весело заявил Рузвельт и получил тычок под ребра от Тюргви. 

— Говори, Нежжи! 

Онеж тепло улыбнулся жениху, озорно его друзьям, и заговорил:

— Милый, ребята, я нашел идеальную площадку. Это прекрасный парк-отель в лесу. Все стилизовано под охотничий домик. Место настолько аутентичное, что ты ощущаешь себя словно на охоте…

Альфы довольно заголосили и стали радостно похлопывать друг друга по плечам. 

— А еще там богатое меню, в том числе с любой дичью. Я уже сделал предзаказ, но мне еще нужен ты, Тюргви, чтобы окончательно утвердить выбор блюд. 

— Конечно, родной!

Онеж продолжил описывать нюансы оформления зала и территории, делился планами на фотозоны и озвучивал, кого из друзей позовет. Тут альфы особенно оживились.

Поздно вечером, когда Онеж и Тюргви уже ложились спать, Онеж тихо прошептал:

— Тюргви, ты же доволен всем, что я придумал? 

— Разумеется, малыш! Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— О-папочки против! Они, понятно, сказали, что это наш день, но расстроились.

— Они нас поймут! Главное, чтобы мы с тобой были счастливы. Чтобы ты был счастлив.

Онеж в ответ довольно выдохнул. Теперь все точно отлично.


End file.
